Midnight confessions of Kyoto
by Icesythe
Summary: Just a short one shot follow up peice I wrote after reading Midnightsun247's peice called the proposal. Takes place after Naru has dumped Keitaro in favor for another bustier Urishima.  Its nothing great but I would appricate a Lil R&R latar.


-1**Midnight confessions of Kyoto**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form Own love Hina or any of its characters, Akamatsu-sama holds those rights.**

**As for the plot this is just a quick follow up idea that I had for Midnightsun247's Fic "_Proposal_" and she allowed me to write this so its just a quick follow up to see what you guys would think about it. And Remember to read Midnight's _Proposal_ piece ;) **

**Icescythe**

**  
**

"God damnit Naru!" Keitaro angrily growled slamming his empty glass on the bar. "Two years Damnit, two years living under the same roof two years chasseing our dreams of getting into Tokyo U together and this is how you repay me!?" He growled angrily motioning for the bartender to fill his glass.

"You've had quite a bit already son." The lady behind the counter said as she tidied up the various bottles and glasses behind the bar.

"Dose it look like I care?" Keitaro Stated more than asked. "Now do your job and get me another long island." He mumbled odorously drunk.

"Alright have it your way but you had better not get hit by the train on the way out." She said in a motherly tone as she picked up four liquor bottles at once and poured his drink finishing it off with just a splash of coke.

She slammed the large icy drink in front of him a moment or so later resting her elbows on the bar. "She must have been a hell of a woman to make you drink like this." She said rather bluntly.

"You have no idea woman." Keitaro replied pulling the straw out of his drink before he took a couple of big gulps of the mixed drink.

"I spent two years with her, all kinds of crazy stuff happened everything from flying turtles to wars with foreign countries and then, and then." He rested his hand on his drink and pointed at her with his left index finger taking a drunken swallow trying to holdback the puke reflex form all o the alcohol he had been drinking.

"And then, just as im getting ready to pop the question to her and ask her to marry me she goes and falls in love with my crazy, over possessive, psycho bitch, Master of disguise, martial arts enthusiast, sex-obsessed, gothic, adopted sister." He paused taking another huge swig of his drink.

"The thing that really bothers me is, what am I going to do now I mean we did everything together."

"Wow some story." The lady behind the bar stated pulling out a rag from underneath of the bar and beginning to wipe it." "I haven't heard a story that crazy since I use to read manga. Your sister seems to be a lot of things, do you hate her for it?"

"Sigh, why should I?" Keitaro asked.

"Well why shouldn't you? it seems as if she has taken everything from you." She replied.

"Well at least she isn't after me anymore and even if she got Naru and Tokyo U and all of that shit I spent a life time chasseing after, it doesn't matter its just life, I should have know and accepted that a girl like that was always just beyond a looser like myself's reach." He said in a rather dead tone.

So how much do I owe you?" Keitaro asked pulling out his wallet.

"5,000 yen ought to cover it." She said taking his drink up off of the oak bar and his wad of cash for the drinks.

"Guess I did drink myself in a hole." Said Keitaro as he handed the black haired bartender his money. "So I suppose ill be on my way now." He said having a hard time standing to his feet.

When he was finally on two legs Keitaro stumbled towards the door. "Hey you got a place to stay?" The bartender asked.

"No." Keitaro grumbled shaking his head as he wiped his face with his hands trying to shake the blurry vision he had.

"Well im closeting up in five or ten minutes so if you want to wait around we can take the last train out of here and I can at least take you somewhere before I head on home.

"Sure why not." He replied drunkenly meaning to place his hand against one of the pillars in the place and lean against it, however he missed and fell to the floor with a thud multiple things hanging in the rafters like anchors fishing nets and random other fishing gear proceeded to pile on top of him.

However 10 minutes later true to her word the bartender had finished up dug him out of the pile of junk he was buried under and out the door they went.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

"When Keitaro Urishima came to he felt his head resting on the softest pillows he could imagine, his head felt as if someone was softly stroking their hands through his hair as the sweet smell of perfume, no Sakura blossoms swirled about him permeating the air. Slowly he forced his eyes open and looked upon the other entity in this paradise.

"Naru is that you?" He groaned as his eyes were flooded with the most boatful sight of spring he had ever seen in his life. There were rolling hills and mountains of green highlighted with the brightness and buety of pink sakura blossoms filling the skies almost like a swirling mass of sweet smelling pink clouds. The figure who's lap his head rested in slightly covered in shadow though one thing was for certain her longhair hung down and some of it nearly touched his face.

"Hump, why must you torture yourself like that Urishima?" the Woman asked.

Instantly Keitaro recognized the tone and sprang up looking her dead in the eye. "When did you become a bartender Motoko?" He asked astonished. And where the hell are we?" 

"Were in Kyoto, well the mountains of to be exact, and as for the bartender hell Ive always been tall so I lied about my age." She stated with a smile.

"So why the hell am I here again?" Keitaro asked indignantly. "I mean couldn't you have just let me rot back in Hinata like a good broken hearted man."

"Jeeze your dense." Motoko growled backhanding him. "Dose it make you feel better if I slap you around a little? Anyway you were like a stray puppy last night I couldn't just leave you there not like that." there was a brief pause as the wind blew up a few of the paper seals on the temple flailing them about strictly as their eyes met.

"The silence was broken when Motoko spoke. "Now lay your ass back down Urishima were not going anywhere until you can get things sorted out in that dense skull of yours." She said flopping down on the grass beside of him.

Hesitantly Keitaro looked at the Tall slender woman lying beside of him and then lied his head down on her stomach staring off at the clouds.

"This brings back memories of when we fought your sister here." He said in a light whisper.

"Yea it dose." She replied dreamily as she ran her fingers through his soft brown hair.

"You should of lost." Keitaro spoke into the gentile breeze without a care gently running his fingers upwards Motoko's chest.

"Yea I should have." She replied taking a deep breath when...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

"Motoko that pervert Urishima Needs to be taught another lesson he's forgotten the taste of Your blade." Someone yelled form down stairs interrupting her studies.

"Damnit why now? It was just getting interesting too" The kendo girl asked herself throwing her pencil down in her notebook and rushing off towards the hot springs to teach Urishima yet another lesson.

**Fin**


End file.
